The present invention relates to an insulated drinking mug and more particularly to a mug which can be personalized with photographs and messages for an individual user.
Drinking mugs of various types and configurations have been proposed: many with names or messages inscribed. Since mugs are in frequent contact with fluids, such inscriptions, to be permanent, have been applied during the manufacturing process and are, therefore, of only general interest or suitability. Insulated mugs have been proposed which are made up of two or more contrasting-colored plastic sections which are sonic welded, or otherwise permanently sealed, together to define a dead air space between the sections. In some instances a stip of colored paper has been inserted between the sections during assembly to provide a color variation or contrast.
A drinking mug is often a very personal item for the individual user. However, selecting a mug which is particularly suitable to a specific person has been difficult, and often impossible. The design or ornamentation of currently available mugs is applied during assembly or manufacture and cannot therefore reflect the particular tastes or interests of an individual user. Personalizing a typical drinking mug by the user has not been practical, since the inner and outer surfaces of the mug must be moisture proof and resistant to liquids. This has usually been accomplished by a thermosetting glaze applied over the design or ornamentation or by permanent seals between the various parts of the mug.